Don't worry about it
by Vault-Pizza
Summary: Nothing much, but in the end. Rios ends up owing Salem a beer. Or three, depending on who you ask.


_Hey, I promised to write something with Ao2 so here you go :) It's maybe not the best thing you will read in your life but still, enjoy. Sorry it took so long by the way, I'm a bit tangled with something else. But I have another drabble I have to fix up and another idea that I just need to write so stay tuned~_

The headlights from a jeep flashed over Salem's face as he peeked out from behind a mass of large leaves. His eyes Followed the jeep as it drove by his hiding place and continued down the small road.

Waiting until he could no longer hear until he let out a soft breath before letting the branches of large leafs fall back in place.

"Fucking jungle" Turning around Salem crawled on his knees over to his partner. It was so dark he had problem seeing the man even up close.

"Rios?" Salem said slowly, carefully as he leaned over him.

"Rios?" he repeated a bit louder.

The large man didn't respond, he didn't even frown or growl in annoyance like he usually did when Salem tried to wake him up. The younger groaned and tried to get Tyson' mask off, gently first but then got more violent as the mask appeared to be stuck somehow.

Eventually giving up he just pushed it up from Rios face instead.

He must have gotten a cut or something because there was blood running down his face. He couldn't see from where , Salem guessed the cut was hidden by the damn mask that wouldn't come off.

"Tyse!" A bit more desperate now Salem attempted to shake the bigger man awake."Tyse wake up dammit!"

This time Rios groaned and tried to swat Salem away with his hand, actually managing to lighty clap the younger man on the cheek. "Tyse!?" Salem grabbed his hand, ignoring the tiny slap he had received. "Are you awake?"

But Rios didn't do anything else after that. Well at least he knew he was alive, and seemed to be alright. Sighing Elliot dragged a hand over his own face. "Great, because any good army man knows that getting knocked out and lying unconscious is the number one thing you _should absolutely do _in a war zone." Giving the unconscious Rios a mock thumps up he pouted and nodded his head. "Thanks buddy"

Groaning again Salem threw a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one tried to sneak up on them, then turned back to Rios he leaned down to his ear and hissed. "You stupid fucking idiot, you scared the crap out of me" A humor less chuckle escaped him. "Great, I sound like you now"

Leaning even closer. "You owe me a beeeeeeer"

Just then Rios snapped his eyes open, making Salem flinch in surprise. But before he could say anything Rios put his hand on his throat and pushed the younger man off him, getting up smoothly he forced Salem down on the muddy ground.

"Tyse!" Salem protested breathlessly. "Tyse it's just me!" he stressed as he felt the giant hand tighten around his throat.

He saw Rios eyes dart over him, and when they finally focused Salem could tell just how confused he was. He must have gotten as scared as himself.

"Elliot" Rios groaned and shut his eyes, putting a hand to his bloody temple the large man shook his head.

"Yeah" Salem piped, the small voice he had made Rios let go of him as if he had touched fire.

"Shit man, I'm so sorry" Shacking his head again. "I... how?" Looking at him he seemed to ether not notice the blood streaming by his eye or he simply didn't care. "I've been unconscious huh?"

Sitting up Salem rubbed his neck, taking a few breaths before speaking in a hoarse voice. "Yeah, just a few minutes" Smiling warmly at his partner. "It's alright though. I took care of everything"

Rios looked a bit guilty, his eyes flickering to Salem's neck for a second he received a warning look from him. "Don't worry about it" interrupting the other man a second later. "Don't-worry-about-it-OK?"

Rios just threw his hands in the air and groaned, rolling his eyes as he probably decided that there was no use arguing with Salem anyway.

"Fine" He muttered shortly. "Let me just get back on track"

"Back on track?" Salem tilted his head nonchalantly as he seemed to have already lost interest in the situation. No signs of his worry from just a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah, what we where doing, where we were going. I know you don't keep track of that shit man"

At that Salem turned his head, grinning in a way Rios found uncanny. Moving even closer he unexpectedly gave Rios a weak slap on his face.

"I remember the important things. Like the fact that you owe me a beer for watching over you when you where almost taking a dirt nap"

Rios just started at him a bit taken aback. But then he grunted and showed Elliot so hard he fell backwards. "Yeah, yeah noted. Now shut the fuck up and let me think will you?" Forcing himself to stand Rios had slight trouble with his balance before leaning on a nearby tree for support. Turning away from Salem so he could gather his thoughts.

Salem kicked his feet in the air, crossed his legs as he let them fall back on the ground and then crossed his arms behind his head.

"Oh and you're bleeding all over your face Mr. Observant" Salem suddenly announced. Cracking one eye open to see Rios pull off his mask and drag a hand over his face.

"Great" He muttered. "I owe you two beers then"

"Three" Salem attempted to barter.

"Don't push it princess"

Salem burst out in a small laugh before covering his own mouth, smiling as he looked over at Rios. Already lost in thoughts as another jeep passed by their hiding place. It's head lights casting over Rios as it disappeared down the small road.


End file.
